Although motorized toy vehicles have been long time playing favorites of children for many years, many of these toys have been limited by a design including only one operational control means which could not be moved from one position in the toy's body to another. In this invention a toy helicopter is operated by a self-contained control unit which is completely removable from the helicopter body and which can be positioned horizontally into the body to be operated along a level surface, or positioned vertically in the body to be hand held by an operator or can be operated remotely from the helicopter.
Motorized toy helicopters have traditionally been manufactured with a built-in control means which would shuttle the helicopter along a level surface or with a remote control which would allow the operator to control the toy at a distance.
A problem with these motorized toys is, however, that a toy manufactured wth a remote control unit could only be operated remotely by the child. Likewise, a toy manufactured with a control unit in the toy could not be operated remotely or at a distance. None of the manufactured toys combined the several different ways of operating the toy as does the present invention, allowing a child diversity in his playing.
Further, since the control unit is manufactured as a single piece, it is easy to remove and insert into the helicopter body, as well as being durable in the hands of young children. Thus, the object of this invention is to provide a toy helicopter which has a versatile means of control and which can be operated independently of a child along a level surface, or can be hand held, or can be operated remotely by a single simple control unit.